Hogwarts: Percabeth Fanfiction
by daisydot227
Summary: Annabeth is a rising Ravenclaw wizard who is constanly annoyed by the Gryffindor kid Percy Jackson who she met at the sorting hat ceremony in her first year. Now that she is a second year, she doesn't have time for Percy's pranks and his devilish attitude. When she begins to find herself falling for him, she can only ask one question: Does he like her too?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first crossover, (and second fanfiction) so please forgive me if I make a few mistakes. I am really happy to write this because 1. It contains my OTP (Percabeth!) and 2. I have always loved Hogwarts. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter, all credit goes to Rick Riordan and Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 1: The Boy with Black Hair

Annabeth's POV:

"What an idiot!" Annabeth exclaimed stomping down the hallway that led to the Ravenclaw common room. Penelope nodded her head in agreement while Padma and Pavarti chorused with sounds of sympathy.

"He spilled ink all over my favorite sweater! And he just laughed about it. He didn't even _apologize,_" she grumbled. "That Percy Jackson has been on my nerves since last year when we met during the sorting hat ceremony. I was so glad when the hat put him in Gryffindor."

Penelope patted Annabeth's shoulder. "Don't worry Annabeth. A simple spell should help get that ink out. And Percy probably just likes you. Studies show that 78% of boys tend to try and annoy those who they are smitten with," she recited from memory.

Annabeth scoffed. "Percy doesn't like me. Have you seen him? He could get any girl he wants, many of which are _much _prettier than me. I mean, he's stupid, but he's not ugly. Besides, I have much higher standards. They include having an IQ higher than 20."

The girls all laughed at this, and arrived to the portrait that covered the entrance to the common room.

They answered the riddle that was given to them and stepped inside.

The Ravenclaw common room was filled with blue and bronze items, the colors of the house. It was almost empty, except for a few students that were studying in front of the fire. Padma and Pavarti headed towards the girl's dormitory while Penelope and Annabeth collapsed in to armchairs.

"Are you excited for classes tomorrow?" Penelope asked. Annabeth forgot all about Percy, and started talking eagerly with Penelope.

"Of course! I heard this year that we get to learn all new sorts of defense spells…" Annabeth began talking about charms class.

Percy's POV:

"… so annoying," Percy spewed to Ron and Harry. "Then she made it seem like it was all _my _fault. _She's_ the one who ran into _me, _not the other way around. She's the one who needs to watch where they're going. It's like Annabeth solely exists to spite me."

Ron laughed. "I dunno, Percy. It seems like you kind of like Annabeth." Harry shrugged in agreement.

"Like her!? Please I _despise _her. She's such a know it all. She might be cute, but her personality has lengths to go before it even resembles something I would date," Percy retorted.

"Whatever Percy. Hey, are you trying out for Qudditch this year?" Ron asked. Percy started talking eagerly about sports with Ron.

Annabeth's POV:

The next day after classes Annabeth headed down to the lake with Luna. The early Fall air was crisp and cold, and the leaves on the trees were starting to turn color and fall off.

Annabeth had changed out of her wizard robes and was wearing a large red and white striped sweater with grey knit stockings tucked into her boots.

When Luna and Annabeth reached the lake the girls saw Percy along with Fred and George. They were trying to get the sea squid to appear by tossing large chunks of what looked like meat.

As Annabeth neared the water, Percy saw her and narrowed his eyes. He then proceeded to try and chase her with his meat-slime covered hands.

"That's disgusting, Percy!" she yelled at him, while he chased her along the shoreline. "If you get any of that on my clothes, I _will _put a curse on you. It took ages to get that ink out!"

Percy responded by laughing and saying, "Well you better run Annabeth, because I'm planning on getting this all over that pretty little outfit of yours."

Annabeth stopped abruptly, which caused Percy to charge straight passed her. He turned around, confused.

"Did you just call me pretty, Percy?" she asked slyly. He blushed crimson.

"Maybe I did, but I didn't mean anything by it, ok? You girls always overreact to everything," he quipped.

Annabeth's mouth fell open in offense. She whirled around and stalked over to Luna. "Let's go," she said. "These idiots have a giant squid to feed."

She huffed and marched back up the well worn path, Luna following closely in suit.

George and Fred looked back over at Percy. George started laughing.

"I don't think that's how you want to talk to a girl," Fred advised.

"Shut up," Percy muttered.

Annabeth picked at her dinner. She _loved_ baked macaroni and cheese, but she was still upset about her confrontation with Percy. And even worse, he was starting to grow on her.

_Sure he's an annoying jerk, but have you seen his eyes? Gorgeous. Not to mention his perfect hair, how it falls across his forehead in coal black waves… _Annabeth snapped out of it. No. She couldn't fall prey to Percy's good looks. Too many other girls went down that path and it didn't end well for them. Besides, Percy wasn't that great, was he?

A week later, Annabeth was headed towards the library. She had spells to decipher, essays to write, and Percy to avoid. He had ignored her all week and Annabeth had safely assumed he disliked her as much as ever. But to be safe, she took the longer route to the library to keep her distance.

The library was filled with kids working and reading, but Annabeth finally found an empty table in the back of the library. She was well into her essay when she heard a book bag slam on the floor and the sound of someone collapsing in the chair across from her.

"Percy?" she asked in disbelief when she saw his face. "What are you doing at my table?"

He sighed in annoyance. "It's the only seat open, ok? If I was able to sit anywhere else, I would."

Annabeth's gaze narrowed. "Try the floor," she spit. But she moved aside some of her books so that he could use part of the desk. Percy took out a book and began whistling.

Annabeth tried to get back to her essay, which was due the next day. But Percy's whistling grew louder until Annabeth slammed her quill down.

"Could you shut up?" She screeched. Percy looked at her with his infamous half smirk, but didn't continue.

Annabeth started writing again, but soon Percy started drumming his fingers on the desk. Annabeth tried to block out the noise but finally she couldn't take it.

"I mean it!" She yelled, which received a glare and shushing from Madam Pince. "If you can't be quiet, just leave."

Percy leaned in close so that their noses were centimeters away. He smelled like mint and a touch of cologne, and Annabeth could feel her breath quicken.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked, each word rolling slowly out of his mouth. Annabeth's face grew red, but she managed to keep her composure.

"Yes," she said, her voice quavering. Percy leaned back into his chair, the smirk back on his face.

Normally, the smirk would have annoyed her so much that Annabeth would have liked to slap it off his face, but now, she seemed to almost _like_ it. No, no, no, this would not do. She could _not _start liking Percy.

Her problem was solved for the moment because Percy picked up his book bag and walked out of the library. Annabeth let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Percy's POV:

Percy speed walked away from the library. How could Annabeth not see how red his face was?

He had done everything he could to try and study, but Annabeth was so damn distracting, so he couldn't focus. The way the candle's reflected off of her perfect hair. And how she stuck out her tongue when she was thinking was so cute. Percy had to get out of there. If Annabeth found out he liked her… oh man, he better not think about that.

But wow was she cute.

**Thank You for reading. I didn't like that chapter very much, but I had to start somewhere. Thank you again, and please review!**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I am superbly sorry that it has taken so long to update. Writing two stories at once is much harder than it seems, and I have been overloaded with schoolwork. Here is a longer chapter to fill your time for now, and thank you for reading.**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. These characters belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling, I do not own anything. **

Chapter 2: Qudditch

Annabeth's POV:

Annabeth was quite reluctant to go to the first Qudditch game of the season when she heard it was against Gryffindor. She had nothing _against _Gryffindor, only Percy Jackson, and Percy Jackson was on their team.

Alas, Annabeth's friends desperately wanted to go, so on a chilly October afternoon, Annabeth found herself scooting through the stands trying to find an empty seat. She spotted Penelope amongst the crowd of Ravenclaw, and pushed her way over to her. Annabeth took a seat next to her friend and wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck.

"It's cold," she complained, and Penelope gave her a look.

"I know Qudditch in general isn't your thing, and I know for a _fact _Percy Jackson isn't, but could you at least try and enjoy it? Show some House spirit."

Annabeth harrumphed under her breath and crossed her arms over her chest, but deep inside she knew Penelope was right. It was just a Qudditch game, and what was the chance she was going to have an encounter with Percy?

Cheers erupted in the buzzing crowd as the players walked on to the field. Everyone silenced when Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and recited the rules.

"Hush!" Penelope whispered excitedly, gripping Annabeth's arm. "It's starting!"

The game began, and the score remained close throughout the game. A light drizzle began to fall, and the fog made the players appear as blurry shapes out in the air. From what Annabeth could see, both seekers were in hot pursuit of the snitch. After what seemed like ages, the Gryffindor seeker pulled ahead, his arm stretching out to grab the elusive ball.

"It looks like Harry is going to get the snitch," Annabeth said to Penelope. She was answered with a violent shushing and a sharp nudge in the arm.

The Ravenclaw seeker was right behind Harry, but to no avail. Harry's hand closed around the golden orb and he pumped his fist in the air triumphantly. The crowd clapped and whistled over on the Gryffindor side and all of the players landed.

On her way back to the Ravenclaw common room, she saw a group of Gryffindor boys surrounding Harry, clapping him on the back and congratulating his success. She noticed that Percy was one of those boys, still covered in mud and sweat.

She and Penelope tried to scoot their way around the group, but she ended up running into Percy himself.

"God, watch where you're going, klutz," he said sharply. "Or are you just mad because we beat you?"

_Keep walking Annabeth, _she told herself, but her legs didn't listen. Neither did her mouth.

"It's my fault now is it? Yeah, just like it was last time. I think you got hit in the head too hard by a bludger, Percy, because you seem to be even more stupid than _last _time we talked," she retorted, spinning around.

Percy looked positively like he had been slapped, and he stood there with his mouth open slightly.

"What, cat got your tongue?" she asked ruefully. "Or can you just not think of a good enough comeback? Doesn't matter either way, it makes arguing easier, but you've obviously done enough. Good day to you, Jackson."

Penelope tossed her hair in his direction, and followed Annabeth down the hallway and up the stairs, headed towards the tower.

"His loss," Penelope said, patting Annabeth's arm gently.

Annabeth looked back over her shoulder in the direction of where the boys were.

"I hope so."

Percy's POV:

Percy sat in front of the fire, while trying to finish an assignment for potion's class. The common room was empty; everyone was out celebrating their first win of the season. Percy, being a chaser on the team, should also be out partying. But he had to finish his homework, and he didn't want to be around people that much.

He was still cursing himself for handling the confrontation with Annabeth so poorly. Why did he say that anyway? He wasn't even mad, not really. It was just that Annabeth made him so frustrated sometimes, and he didn't have any way to share his feelings with her. And it angered him that he even _had _feelings for Annabeth. And she always found the right thing to say that dug its way under his skin. And he _liked _that about her. What kind of crazy was that?

Percy sighed, exasperated. He ran his fingers through his hair that was still damp from his post-game shower. There was nothing he could do about it know. And he had to focus on his homework.

Reluctantly, he picked up his quill and began writing.

Annabeth's POV:

Three days later, Annabeth woke up late on a sunny morning. She swore, pulling on her wizarding robes and practically flying down the stairs, her blonde curls in their usual state of chaos.

She collapsed at the breakfast table, breathless. Almost everyone had finished eating, and Annabeth unwrapped a pumpkin muffin and began ferociously munching on it.

"Annabeth?" a voice asked, and Annabeth turned to face Hermione, her face stuffed like a chipmunk.

She swallowed quickly and answered, "Yes?"

Hermione smiled and sat down next to Annabeth. Hermione and Annabeth were good friends, as Hermione was the only person besides Penelope who loved books as much as she did. In Annabeth's words, Hermione was proof that most Gryffindor were not stuck up idiots.

"Well, tonight is the first Gryffindor-Slytherin game, and I missed Harry's first match, so I'm going tonight. Ron, being the procrastinator he is, is doing his charms essay tonight, and I don't want to go alone. I know you don't fancy Quidditch, but do you mind going with me?" she requested.

Annabeth sighed inwardly, knowing she'd have to face another who-knows-how-long game of Quidditch, not to mention Percy, but Hermione was her friend, and she wasn't going to let her go alone.

"Of course," Annabeth agreed. "I wouldn't dream of missing it."

Hermione beamed and stood up, and Annabeth followed her lead, brushing muffin crumbs off of her wrinkled robes.

That evening, Annabeth and Hermione faced the crowded stadium together, trying to find a pair of seats. Finally they got settled and waited for the game to start.

It was a very different view from the Gryffindor side, Annabeth noted. It was more difficult to see the scoreboard, for one thing. She had to crane her neck behind her to try and read the board, but since the announcer's box was right behind her, it was much easier to hear the play-by-play of the game. And not being very smart about how Quidditch was played, this was very helpful.

The game began after a while, and Annabeth watched as the scarlet uniforms weaved about those of green and silver.

This game seemed much rougher, as the players kept shoving each other and the bludgers were sent whipping around much more often.

Although she didn't fancy them really, she was secretly glad that the Weasley twins were there to keep anyone from getting really hurt. Of course, there were a couple of times that the bludgers ended up flying into some of the Gryffindor players.

After a long while of playing, Percy had obtained the quaffle and was passing it back and forth with Alicia. Out of nowhere, the Slytherin beater sent a bludger flying through the air and it hit Percy in the back of the head with a sickening crack that Annabeth heard in her seat high up in the air.

Percy clung to his broomstick, but still landed roughly on the grass far below the other players. A hush was sent over the crowd, and she could see some students and teachers taking the field. Annabeth found herself getting to her feet, and before she could stop herself, she was running on to the grass, Hermione right behind her.

Annabeth pushed through the circle surrounded the fallen boy. Madam Pomfrey had already arrived, snapping at people to stand back as she knelt beside him. Finally she announced he was to be taken to the medical ward immediately. Annabeth rushed over to his side but Madam Pomfrey kept her away.

"But I want to see him," she protested as Percy was loaded on to a stretcher.

"Then visit him in the ward," Madam Pomfrey snapped, and turned away.

(Line Break)

Annabeth wiped her hands nervously on her robe, and waited as Madam Pomfrey came to the door.

"Yes?" She asked, in a much more pleasant mood than she was the day before.

"I came to see Percy," Annabeth replied. Madam Pomfrey nodded and allowed Annabeth entry in to the infirmary.

Annabeth walked slowly down the rows of pristine white beds, still not sure why she was doing this.

_Why _are _you doing this? _She asked herself. _It's not like he would do the same for you. _

But Annabeth knew that was beside the point. It didn't matter if he would have come to see her, Annabeth just wanted to see that he was O.K.

She saw Percy lying in the sheets, deathly pale, but still breathing. Her heart swelled with relief.

"He got a concussion, and lost a lot of blood. Head wounds bleed a lot," Madam Pomfrey informed her, before walking away to check on someone who had just walked in.

Annabeth sat in the chair next to Percy's bed, and looked over the gifts that he had received. There was a huge amount of cards, candies, and flowers; so many, that they were practically overflowing the tables that they sat on.

She brought herself to look at Percy's face, and she saw that he although he was unconscious, he still had a small smirk on his face. His top half of his head was wrapped in gauze, and she could just see that there was blood on the back of his head, where he had been hit. His face was even more pale than she realized, he was about the same color as the sheets.

Annabeth reached out and touched his hand, fighting a gag when she felt that it was icy cold.

She sat there for a while, absentmindedly stroking his hand as if that would help bring blood back to it.

Finally she stood up; she had been there long enough.

"I don't like you," she whispered to his sleeping face. "But I do."

**There you have it, chapter 2. I will try to update quicker than I did this time, but I can never be sure. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and please review.**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: My friends! I am back! As you all know, (or at least you should), my computer broke down, and I recently got a new one. Anyways, I finally have gotten my lazy butt around to posting. I have talked enough for now, so here is the new chapter...**

**-Elise (Daisydot227)**

Chapter 3: Awake

Annabeth's POV:

Annabeth didn't return to the infirmary for several days. On a Friday afternoon in late October, she found some free time and went back to visit Percy.

Tucked underneath her arm was a scroll of parchment which was her excuse to visit him. She had collected all of his class assignments and written them down.

Annabeth knocked on the door and Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out the door.

"What do you want?" She snapped. "I'm busy in here."

"I came to see Percy again," Annabeth replied. She held up the parchment with his homework and she nodded and let her through.

Percy's bed had been moved next to a window, and he sat basking in the sunlight waving his wand around aimlessly. A cloud of bubbles had been conjured and were floating around his bed.

Annabeth popped several of the bubbles as she pushed her way through them, and stood at the foot of Percy's bed.

"I heard you came to visit me," he smirked, and with a wave of his wand more bubbles appeared around him.

Her face reddened and she found herself at a lack of words. "I, uh. I was at the game, and I wanted to make sure you weren't completely dead. You may be annoying, but at least you make my life interesting."

He laughed and then she remembered the parchment under her arm.

"Oh yeah. I brought you the homework," she said, and handed him the scroll.

"Couldn't Ron or Harry have brought me this?" he asked, looking over the long list of work.

"Hey, at least _try _to sound grateful. Besides, none of your empty-headed friends would have even remembered the work, much less write it down and deliver it," Annabeth snapped.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he admitted. "Thanks."

"Oh, um. You're welcome?" she mumbled out. He had _never ever _said thank you before, or even agreed with her. He had surprised her once again.

He sat there staring at her, and her face was growing red again.

"How's your head?" she asked awkwardly.

He reached his hand up to his head, and his fingers brushed the gauze that wrapped his head.

"Fine. It hurts a little, but Madam Pomfrey says I should be able to go back to classes in a day or two. I haven't missed to much have I?"

Annabeth laughed. "You tell me," she replied, gesturing to the long scroll. "It's been about two weeks."

Percy sighed and looked for a quill amongst the large amount of presents that overflowed on his bedside tables.

"I best start working," he said.

"Yes, I should go," Annabeth agreed.

As she turned away she smiled. That was two things that they have now agreed on. It wasn't a lot, but it was a start.

When she reached the door, Madam Pomfrey stopped her.

"Thank you for bringing him something to do other than cast spells," she said quietly. "I don't think I could have taken one more bubble being conjured in here. I would have thrown him out, head injury or not."

That was the last time Annabeth went to see Percy in the infirmary.

Percy's POV:

Percy was released from the infirmary a week before Halloween. Despite Madam Pomfrey's instructions not to run (or do any strenuous activity resulting in further damage to his head), Percy sprinted up into the Gryffindor common room, searching for Ron and Harry.

"Ron! Harry!" he wheezed when he found them up in the boy's dormitory. Ron and Harry came over and clapped Percy on the back.

"Percy, good for you, you're back!" Ron said, overjoyed. "We were afraid you were going to miss Halloween."

Percy laughed. "Oh, no. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Even Madam Pomfrey couldn't keep me locked up in there."

Fred and George pushed into to the dormitory just then. "Percy!" they yelled in unison.

"Hey guys," he said. "I do believe we have many pranks to set up for Halloween."

"You bet Percy. You've already missed so much," Fred said, rifling through his trunk.

"Yeah," Harry said spitefully. "Malfoy and his bunch have set up all kinds of mischief around the entrance to our common room. It's been horrible."

Percy thought for a moment. "We need to get them back. But how is going to be difficult. We need a strategist."

All of Percy's friends turned towards him with the same look on their faces. Percy froze.

"No. God, no," he said, but he knew it was going to happen anyways.

Annabeth's POV:

Annabeth and her friends were returning to their common room when they ran into Percy along with Harry, Ron, George, and Fred.

"Well, Percy," she said as soon as she saw him. "It seems Madam Pomfrey got too annoyed with you and let you out, I see."

Percy turned towards his friends. "This is _never _going to work," he pleaded, but they pushed him back towards Annabeth.

"What is never going to work?" she inquired.

"We need your help to prank Slytherin," he said, and Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"You really think I'm going to help you? Now why would I do that?" she demanded.

Percy shifted on his feet. "Okay, okay. Slytherin has been pulling a tremendous load of pranks on Gryffindor and they need to be taken down a notch. And I can tell by the look on your faces that they've been doing the same to you. Just come on. Can we _please _put aside our differences?"

Annabeth was about to disagree but Pavarti stepped in.

"Of course," she agreed, and Annabeth shot her a look, but Pavarti returned it with just as much vigor. "Slytherin _must _be stopped. To be absolutely honest, I've gotten quite worn down from their pranks."

"Fine," Annabeth admitted. "We'll help."

Percy flashed a grin, and Annabeth sighed.

"Where should we meet?" Percy asked.

"Ravenclaw common room, tonight after dinner," Annabeth instructed the boys. "_Don't _be late."

That night after dinner, Annabeth heard sounds coming from outside the common room. She opened the door and Percy, Fred, George, and Hermione climbed inside.

"Where is everybody?" Hermione asked, glancing around the empty room.

"The Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff game," Annabeth replied, dragging chairs around a low table.

Pavarti and Penelope came downstairs from the girl's dormitory carrying two scrolls of parchment and a quill.

After everybody sat down, Annabeth spoke.

"We've already gotten most of the plan down," she began. She gestured to Penelope, who unrolled the parchment.

"After examining the Slytherin schedule, we've found a time when most of the house is out of their common rooms," Penelope explained, circling the time with the quill. "4:30."

"This is when first years, third years, fourth years, fifth years, sixth years, and seventh years are all at afternoon classes. Second years have the fourth floor bathrooms to take showers at this time," Annabeth jumped in. "This is when we make our move."

"Five people will gain access to Slytherin common room by using the passcode which Fred and George are responsible for obtaining. Then 3 people are sent to distract the second year Slytherin somehow. That will be Percy, Ron, and Harry. The rest of us, the five, will vandalize the empty Slytherin common room," Pavarti finished, looking around proudly.

"This could actually work," Fred muttered.

"How are we supposed to distract Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"I have an idea," Percy said.

As he told the group his plan, their faces lit up with delight.

"We take action tomorrow," Annabeth announced, her eyes sparkling in the firelight. "We best be ready by then."

**Well, well, well. What is our devilish little Percy up to, hmm? Thank you for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
